Maturzystka - 10
Część 10. A ja jestem wściekła! Ledwie opieram się chęci, żeby nie podbiec i nie walnąć gnoja w uśmiechnięty pysk. Mam ochotę chwycić matkę za włosy i zrzucić ją z faceta i z naszej kanapy! Ostatecznie to ona pierwsza wykonuje jakiś ruch i słyszę: – Córeczko, zaczekaj! Wyjaśnię ci wszystko! Zaczekaj! Ostatnie słowa słyszę za plecami, bo chwytam iPhone’a i idę, biegnę do swojego pokoju! Ręce mi drżą, więc nie jestem w stanie przekręcić klucza w drzwiach. W końcu wypada z zamka, a ja zrezygnowana odwracam się, podchodzę i padam na tapczan. Leżę na boku, tyłem do drzwi i otwieram książkę. Nie płaczę. Wzbiera we mnie wściekłość na matkę. I na tego kutasa, który ją rżnął. Po chwili matka wbiega do pokoju. Klęczy przy tapczanie, coś mówi do mnie, tłumaczy drżącym głosem, próbuje mnie głaskać, ale gwałtownym ruchem ramienia strącam jej dłoń. Jest zrozpaczona. Prawie płacze i prosi o rozmowę, obiecuje wspólne, duże zakupy. Ostentacyjnie, możliwie głośno przewracam kartkę w książce. Matce co chwila załamuje się głos. Obiecuje mi większe kieszonkowe i zgodę na późniejsze powroty z imprez. I błaga, żebym nic nie mówiła ojcu, bo to nam wszystkim zniszczy życie! – Wiesz, że twój tata choruje na serce? – przypomina mi i nerwowo szarpie za rękę. Gwałtownie odwracam się. Wściekła patrzę na nią: – Kuźwa, co za zbieg okoliczności! Twój mąż również! – odpowiadam gniewnym tonem, wyszarpując rękę. Z wściekłości aż trzęsę się. Za chwilę, jeżeli nie zdołam się opanować, kolejna przewracana kartka w książce wyleci z niej. I to w strzępach! Zaskoczona matka milknie. Za chwilę znowu pochlipuje i mówi, mówi. Nie przestaje mówić! Jej słowotok jest żałosny, a ja czuję, jak rosnę w siłę. Moja wściekłość i żal nadal rosną. * Matka nadal próbuje mnie przekonać. Moje milczenie tylko ją denerwuje. Głos jej drży, a łzy spływają po policzkach. Do pokoju wchodzi ten fiut. Kochanek matki! Kiedy odwracam się do nich i leżę na drugim boku, mężczyzna uśmiecha się do mnie. Jest nagi. Jego członek nadal sterczy. Ma facet nerwy. Penis lekko drży przy każdym jego ruchu. Nie odwracam wzroku. Wytrzymuję. Jest dumny ze swojej potencji i nie ukrywa tego. Stanął za matką i położył dłonie na jej ramionach. Ze zdenerwowania nawet tego nie zauważyła. Matka klęczy przy tapczanie, a penis drga nad jej głową. Nie ma o tym pojęcia. Mam wrażenie, że specjalnie tak stanął, żeby penis był jak najbliżej mojej twarzy. – A może ja ciebie przekonam? – mówi łagodnym tonem. – Kuźwa, ksiądz w delegacji! – ironizuję na własny użytek. Wyraz mojej twarzy nie ulega zmianie. Pochyla się i kładzie dłoń na moim ramieniu. Chwytam książkę i jej brzegiem strącam rękę faceta. Gest jest czytelny. Tak strąca się zdechłego szczura z ławki. Głośno śmieje się, szczerze rozbawiony moim teatralnym gestem. Pewność siebie wręcz bije od niego. On naprawdę nie jest zdenerwowany! – Poczekaj, gnoju! Ten się śmieje, kto się śmieje ostatni – myślę mściwie. Ponownie otwieram książkę i zagłębiam się w lekturze. Wściekłość jest silniejsza. I żądza zemsty. Tak, to ona mnie napędza i powstrzymuje przed płaczem. Matka tak mnie rozczarowała! Kątem oka widzę sterczącego penisa. Kołysze się. Mężczyzna życzliwie uśmiecha się do mnie. Siada przy mnie na brzegu tapczanu. Teraz sterczący penis jest skierowany do mamy. W odróżnieniu od mamy nadal nie wydaje się zdenerwowany zaistniałą sytuacją. Ba! Nie jest nawet zaniepokojony! Żadnych nerwowych ruchów, grymasów. Wręcz bije od niego spokój. Jest w dobrym humorze. Ta sytuacja chyba nawet bawi go! Pachnie jakimiś męskimi perfumami. Mnie się podobają. Wygląda fajnie. Opalony, ogolony, dobrze zbudowany, szczupły. Białe zęby, czyste, zadbane paznokcie, łagodny uśmiech. – No, jak będzie? Przekonam ciebie? – pyta łagodnym tonem. Znowu łagodnie głaszcze mnie po ramieniu i po plecach. Prawie wygląda to jak pieszczota. Jest delikatny. Nie reaguję. – No co ty?! Radku! – Aaa, czyli gnój ma na imię Radziu... – notuję w pamięci Matka jest zgorszona albo zaskoczona jego propozycją. A może to tylko zwykła, kobieca zazdrość?! Na jej twarzy maluje się przerażenie. Jest bliska histerii. Właśnie skompromitowała się przed córką. Obraz uczciwej, wzorowej mamy, czułej, dbającej o rodzinę, który tworzyła przez lata, runął z hukiem! Był tylko fasadą! Fałszywą fasadą tworzoną na potrzeby dziecka. Wzorzec moralności poszedł się paść... – Czego jeszcze dowiem się o rodzicach?! – ze zdenerwowania prawie trzęsę się. Jestem wściekła na matkę. Chce mi się jednocześnie płakać. Tak mnie rozczarowała! Moja mama? Nie! Ona była jak starsza siostra! Ufałam jej! Bezgranicznie! Miałyśmy takie dobre relacje! Zwierzałam się! A teraz? A teraz już tak nie będzie. Nigdy! To tylko matka. Która oszukała mnie. Nie będę płakać. Mam nadzieję, że nie widać łez w moich oczach. Teraz napędza mnie wyłącznie wściekłość! I żądza zemsty! Jeszcze pożałują! I chyba już wiem, jak ich upokorzyć... Gdyby ojciec rozwiódł się, matka znalazłaby się w okropnej sytuacji. I na dodatek winna rozwodu! Nie byłaby w stanie utrzymać nawet tego mieszkania! Ja na pewno nie chciałabym z nią zostać. Teraz pewnie zrobiłaby wszystko, byle bym zapomniała o tym, co widziałam... Zaraz! Wszystko? O... Przerywam moje rozważania. Patrzę na nich. Mimo tych kłopotów, matka nadal głaszcze tego nagiego faceta po ręce! Tak spragniona jego czułości? A może seksu?! Jeszcze jej mało?! Facet siedzi obok mnie na tapczanie i ciągle ma wzwód. Matka, też naga, chyba zapomniała o tym, myśli wyłącznie o wygaszeniu ryzyka. * Mama coś do mnie mówi, znowu składa jakieś obietnice, kurczowo trzyma mnie za rękę, błagając o dyskrecję. Wcale jej nie słucham. Ostentacyjnie ignoruję. Próbuję uwolnić dłoń z jej uścisku. Rozważam mój pomysł. Biorę głęboki oddech. Przyglądam się temu Radkowi. Mężczyzna jest nieźle wyposażony. I atletycznej budowy! Prezentuje się znacznie lepiej niż moi koledzy z klasy. Tych widziałam na wf-ie, więc wiem. Mama pyta mnie o coś. Potrząsa moją ręką. Domaga się odpowiedzi. Pewnie boi się, że przeżywam to, co widziałam, a ja już rozważam mój plan. W końcu wyciągam rękę z jej dłoni. – Ile ten Radek płaci ci za seks? – pytam z ciekawością w głosie. Walnęłam parkę! Facet wyraźnie poczuł się urażony. Uśmiech znikł na chwilę z zadowolonej, pewnej siebie gęby. Wyraźnie trafiłam w miękkie. Matkę zatkało. Zamilkła. Patrzy na mnie zaskoczona. Nawet nie wie, jak zareagować. Szybko zdaje sobie sprawę, że każda odpowiedź będzie błędna i wyjaśnienia pogrążą ją. – Ależ... Grażynko. Jak możesz? – I w tym momencie dociera do niej, że nie powinna nic więcej mówić. Już się zdecydowałam. Ostatecznie! Zwyciężyła ciekawość i przekora. I chęć zemsty. Perfidnej zemsty... Będzie żałować! Będzie bardzo, bardzo długo żałować! Podnoszę głowę i patrzę na matkę. Znowu coś mówi, ale i tak nie słucham. Przerywam jej potok słów: – Chętnie spróbuję seksu z twoim facetem – mówię odważnie do kochanka matki i prowokacyjnie patrzę w jego oczy. * – Słucham?! – matka reaguje nerwowo. Gwałtownie prostuje się, zaskoczona moją decyzją. Przerażona patrzy na mnie, niepewnie patrzy na kochanka, ale ja spoglądam wyłącznie na tego faceta. – Grażynko! Kochanie! Co ty mówisz?! – znowu chwyta mnie za rękę i potrząsa. Za dużo wrażeń dla niej jak na jedno popołudnie. Kompromituje się przed córką, a chwilę później córka gnoi ją przed kochankiem. A to przecież dopiero początek... Matka wpada w nerwowy słowotok. Prawie krzyczy na mnie. Ma łzy w oczach. Grozi mi. Prosi mnie. Tłumaczy. Błaga. Przez chwilę patrzę na nią bez słowa. Radek przygląda się nam znowu z tym swoim reklamowym uśmiechem. Facet wygląda jakby chciał połknąć wieszak i tak mu zostało. Po prostu sielanka! – No, akurat ty chyba nie powinnaś mieć nic przeciwko temu, prawda? A może jesteś zazdrosna o tego żigolaka? – pierwszy raz tak jednoznacznie zwracam się do matki per „ty”, kiedy rozmawiamy o poważnych sprawach. Mój głos brzmi stanowczo. Bez uśmiechu patrzę na nią. Żigolak nie wytrzymuje i podnosi się. Staje obok matki. Ton mojego głosu w końcu otrzeźwia matkę. Reflektuje się i zamierza znowu coś powiedzieć, ale teraz ja tutaj panuję. – Boisz się, że jestem atrakcyjniejsza od ciebie? – wbijam jej jeszcze jedną bolesną szpilę. Matka milczy i patrzy na nas bezradnie. Nie wie, co powiedzieć. Znowu ma łzy w oczach. Niech beczy! Solidnie sobie zapracowała. Facet w końcu zirytował się tym „żigolakiem”. E, nie było to takie trudne. Szybko dał się sprowokować. Cienias z niego. Z dużym fiutem i atletyczną sylwetką, ale dupek. W obecnej sytuacji jest za chudy w uszach, żeby wygrać ze mną. I za głupi, żeby od razu to zrozumieć. Oj, będzie miał kłopoty. Dupek z dużym fiutem, atletyczną sylwetką i małym móżdżkiem. Po prostu dupek. – Jeszcze będziesz chodził, jak ci zagram... – obiecuję sobie i z wściekłości zaciskam zęby, ale nie zmieniam wyrazu twarzy. – A od dzisiaj na drugie daję ci: „Dupek” – mój humor ulega nieznacznej poprawie. Oddycham spokojniej. „Dupek” w końcu dopchał się do głosu: – Dziecko, źle nas oceniasz. Ani ja twojej mamie, ani mama mnie nie płaci za... spotkania. Zrozum, dorośli po latach życia w związku czasami zmieniają swoje zapatrywania na partnerstwo. Wypala się uczucie, ludzie są zmęczeni sobą, zmieniają się, mają inne cele w życiu. To naturalne. Wiele związków nie wytrzymuje próby czasu. Kiedyś może sama tego doświadczysz. Bądź dorosła. Postaraj się zrozumieć i uszanuj potrzeby mamy i moje. – Kuźwa! „Uszanuj”! No, chyba w kosmos wyjebało mu mózg! Jeżeli kutas go kiedyś miał! – Jestem poirytowana, ale staram się panować nad sobą. Niewiele brakuje, żebym zaczęła się zachowywać równie histerycznie jak matka. – Jeszcze mi z dzieckiem wyjeżdża! – Od razu rośnie mi ciśnienie. Widząc, że nadal milczę, facet błędnie sądzi, że przekonał mnie, więc zadowolony z siebie chce jeszcze coś dodać, ale jestem szybsza: – Ty, Du..., Radzio! A kto ci pozwolił mówić do mnie po imieniu i na dodatek w moim domu? Wszystkie nastolatki tak haczysz? – akcentuję słowo „moim”. Jadę po bandzie, ale cieszy mnie ich reakcja. Świetnie bawię się ich kosztem. Korzystam z okazji i jeszcze dorzucam: – Radek, ruchasz takie stare babki, bo młode uciekają przed tobą? Oboje są zaskoczeni moim zdecydowaniem i agresją. Gdyby byli w porządku, dopiero nasłuchałabym się! Ale nie są! Matka wyraźnie czuje się urażona uznaniem ją za starą i gorszego sortu. I nadal nie wie, jak zareagować. Jej kochanek traci cierpliwość, twarz mu poszarzała. Wzbiera w nim wściekłość i w końcu robi mały krok do przodu. Lekko pochyla się. Chyba chce ostrzej przemówić do mnie. Z przesadną nerwowością odchylam się do tyłu, jakby w obawie przed jego atakiem: – Co jest?! Nie dość, że żigolak, to jeszcze chcesz mnie uderzyć?! – podnoszę głos. Brzmi nieco histerycznie, ale zdezorientowany facet odruchowo wykonuje krok w tył. Błąd. Matka gwałtownie odwraca głowę i patrzy na niego nieprzyjemnie zaskoczona. Brunet zaprzecza ruchem głowy i ramion. Niepewny wyraz twarzy nie dodaje mu wiarygodności. Jego fiut sterczy i kołysze się. Jej piersi też kołyszą się. Ależ chętnie pizdnęłabym czymś ciężkim w te cycki! I w nią! I w jego krocze! Teraz oboje są tacy aseksualni... – Zadzwonię na policję i wtedy zobaczymy, jak będziesz się tłumaczył, Radzio! – Przesadzam. Co tam! Za to w moim głosie brzmi mściwa satysfakcja. – Jeszcze dodam, że masz pieprzyk obok fiutka. Hm, może mojego tatę zainteresuje, skąd znam takie szczegóły anatomii żigolaka mojej matki? Jak tata mi nie uwierzy, to matka potwierdzi moje słowa, prawda? – zastanawiam się głośno. Mówię ostrym tonem, ale z ironią. Na ich miejscu bym się bała. Twarz Radka tężeje i wyraża wściekłość. Jest bezradny. Zaciska zęby i ledwo powstrzymuje się, żeby nie powiedzieć albo nie zrobić czegoś, coś zamknie mu drogę do cipy mojej matki. Widzę, jak pracują jego szczęki. Marny z niego zawodnik. Patrzy w milczeniu i czeka na jakąś zdecydowaną reakcję matki. Jakąkolwiek. Fiut nadal mu sterczy. Bierze viagrę? A ona boi się o swoją przyszłość. Widzę to. Boi się, czy będę milczała. Chyba powoli dociera do niej, że mam ją w ręku. Zaskoczyłam ją zachowaniem wobec tego Radzia. Nie ma wyjścia, jeżeli chce zagwarantować sobie moje milczenie. Musi mi ulec. To jest szantaż przez duże „S”! Dopiero pozna jak wyrafinowana jest moja zemsta. Dzisiaj to będzie tylko rozgrzewka! Przedbiegi! Gdyby wiedziała, co ją czeka... E tam! Gdyby wiedziała, też by nic nie mogła zmienić. * – A... Rób, co chcesz – matka ciężko wzdycha i zrezygnowana macha ręką. Udaje, że poddaje się i rezygnuje z dalszej dyskusji, ale w duchu na pewno cieszy się z gwarancji mojego milczenia. Naiwna... Jej chłodny, rzeczowy ton zaskakuje mnie. Milczę i czekam na dalszy ciąg. Niech próbują. Nie będę im niczego ułatwiać. – A może mają ruchać się przy mnie? – wpadam na pomysł. Taki pokaz seksu na żywo dla spragnionej wrażeń licealistki. Po chwili przeważa zdrowy rozsądek. – Nie! Nie, to już byłoby przegięcie. I to jakie! Niee, no skąd! W ogóle, co za pomysł wpadł mi do głowy! Nie, nie! Okropność! Wrócę do niego przy kolejnym spotkaniu. Zadowolony z siebie Radek przejmuje inicjatywę. Przestaje mnie głaskać, ale za to sprawnie rozpina bluzkę. Podnoszę ręce, a on zdejmuje ją. Sięga i rozpina stanik na plecach. Patrzę na matkę z prowokacyjnym uśmiechem. W odpowiedzi zagryza wargi. W jej oczach widzę bezradność. Przegrała. Przegrała! Tylko jeszcze nie wie, jak kosztowna będzie ta porażka... * Facet zsuwa stanik z moich piersi i spokojnym ruchem odrzuca w bok. Pożądliwie patrzy na mnie. Widać, że ma ochotę na nastkę. Powoli sięga i zaskakująco czułym gestem dotyka, głaszcze moje piersi. Lekki uśmiech pojawia się na jego twarzy. Jest wyraźnie zadowolony. Dłoń z piersi leniwie zsuwa się na brzuch i udo. – Podnieś się – mówi tonem, który nie ma brzmieć jak polecenie. Kiedy stoję, szybko rozpina mi spódniczkę i ściąga je razem z majtkami. Siadam, wtedy zdejmuje mi szpilki i ściąga spodnie z majtkami. Odkłada je na bok i kiedy chcę położyć się na tapczanie, powstrzymuje mnie. – Nie! – uśmiecha się – Lubię, kiedy kobieta ma szpilki na nogach w trakcie seksu. – Proszę, proszę – myślę z ironią – już awansowałam na kobietę! Facet szybko zakłada mi szpilki i delikatnymi, ale stanowczymi ruchami rozsuwa nogi. Przyklęka na jednej nodze i dotyka palcami mojej cipki. Nooo, robi się miło... Podniecony moją cipką i jej wilgocią, klęka i w końcu zanurza głowę między nogi. Teraz intensywnie pracuje językiem. Nadal jest miło. Postękuję cicho. Podnoszę głowę i patrzę na matkę. Matka patrzy na mnie. W końcu reflektuje się. Co weźmie górę? Matka czy kochanka? Komu ma pomóc? Sobie czy mnie? Jej problem polega na tym, że każdy wybór oznacza dla niej porażkę. Podnosi się, zakrywa dłonią piersi i kieruje do drzwi. – Zostań! Też widziałam wasz seks – zatrzymuję matkę stanowczym głosem. Nie proszę. Wydaję polecenie. Ale sytuacja też nie jest zwyczajna. Testuję jej odporność. Patrzy na mnie i zastanawia się chwilę. Waha. W końcu rezygnuje. Z grymasem niezadowolenia chwyta krzesło sprzed biurka, odsuwa zamaszystym ruchem i zatrzymuje na wysokości drzwi. Siada bokiem do nas, zakłada nogę na nogę, splata ręce pod biustem. Niewidzącym wzrokiem patrzy przed siebie. A ja patrzę na nią z ironią i pojękuję. Naga matka w pończochach i modnych botkach siedzi i czeka aż córka zacznie spółkować z jej kochankiem. Ze świeżą fryzurą wyglądała tak efektownie na kochanku. To już wspomnienie. – To zdrada kochanki, deprawacja nastolatki czy jedynie biznesowy układ z córką? – pytam i w duchu śmieję się z własnych wątpliwości. Gorzki to śmiech. Nie chcę rozpłakać się przy matce. Cdn.